


Signos

by Asamijaki



Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Universe, Confessions, Day 1, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Libraries, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Akaashi ayuda a Bokuto a estudiar para su examen de admisión, pero nota que la estrella está un poco distraída.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Signos

La graduación estaba cerca. Akaashi tiene que admitir que conforme los días y semanas pasaban en el calendario, el hecho de que la gran mayoría de sus amigos iban a graduarse, se sentía más real. 

Eso incluye a Bokuto. 

Akaashi no tenía dudas de que a Bokuto le esperaban grandes oportunidades, un mundo entero el cual podía conquistar con su maravillosa sonrisa y fuerte moral. Pese a cualquier dificultad, estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera de enfrentarlo. 

Esta vez sin él.

Akaashi no era una persona egocéntrica. No gustaba pensar que era indispensable para nadie, ya que cada quien tenía sus propias motivaciones, metas y planes en la vida. Incluso Bokuto, que durante sus dos años juntos, se había apegado mucho a él, pese a la ligera diferencia de edad. Bokuto no lo necesitaría más, ni en la escuela, ni en la cancha, ni en nada. Sin embargo, a Akaashi le gustaría poder estar ahí para verlo cumplir sus sueños y alcanzar el cielo como la estrella que es. 

Sin embargo, cuando Bokuto recurrió a él, de todas las personas, para poder estudiar antes de rendir su evaluación a la universidad, Akaashi se permitió sentirse un poco egocéntrico. Ya que Bokuto lo necesitaba, incluso una última vez fuera de la cancha. 

Entonces, todo eso nos lleva de regreso a este punto, donde hay una pila de libros de toda clase a uno de sus lados, y una estrella en el otro. 

Realmente Akaashi no tenía preocupaciones con que Bokuto lograra entrar a la Universidad que quería, lo hacía porque contaba con un equipo muy bueno de Voleibol, el cual estaba asociado con un grupo más profesional. Era un pequeño paso para un plan más grande, simplemente. Mientras, tenía que llenar su cabeza de los conocimientos básicos que vendrían en el examen de admisión. 

—¿Esto está bien? —le pregunta Kotarou, pasando una hoja llena de números, algunos borrones, pero no tantos como los que alguien esperaría de una persona que aprieta demasiado fuerte el grafito en el papel. 

Akaashi tiene que fruncir un poco el ceño. Su vista comenzaba a ser menos confiable, quizá necesite lentes. Aún así, logra distinguir el procedimiento que Kotarou realizaba.

En teoría, había seguido todo perfectamente bien. Desde el principio hasta el pie de la hoja, es correcto. Pero Akaashi nota que desde el segundo paso, hay un signo que dejó pasar y eso alteraba significativamente todo el resultado. Cuando se lo dice a su mayor, pasan los siguientes cinco minutos con Bokuto con la frente pegada al escritorio. 

No podía lamentarse en voz alta, la bibliotecaria los había reprendido ya una vez. A la segunda los sacarían del edificio, Akaashi aún quería poder volver en lo que resta de su último año, gracias. 

Después de revisar las ecuaciones de Bokuto y marcas sus errores, termina por suspirar. Hacia los procedimientos correctamente, pero siempre fallaba en algún signo. Akaashi está considerando anotar los cambios de signos como otra debilidad de Bokuto. Quizá, un último elemento de aquella lista. 

—¿Bokuto-san? —susurra después de un tiempo, habiendo ya organizado los papeles a un lado —. ¿Le parece bien que pasemos a literatura? 

Akaashi propone con cautela, sin mencionar los errores anteriores. No necesita bajar más el ánimo de su estrella. No si quieren avanzar algo hoy. 

—Lo siento, Akaashi, me distraigo muy fácilmente aquí —. Declara el mayor, aún hundido entre sus propios brazos. Las orejas se asomaban y se encontraban un poco rojas. Posiblemente por el aire acondicionado del lugar. 

Keiji muerde su labio inferior. Había escogido este lugar en partículas porque era el lugar donde no podía haber  _ casi nada _ que distrajera al otro. Incluso estaban en un lugar apartado donde no había prácticamente nadie. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que podía estar distrayendo a Bokuto? 

—¿Quiere que vayamos a otro lugar? —sugiere, tomando un par de libros de la pila, supuso que dejarían pedir prestado algunos. 

—No, eso no ayudará —, responde Bokuto. Akaashi puede ver cómo se remueve con pereza y asoma su mirada ámbar, mirándolo fijamente —. No puedo dejar de ver lo genial que se ve Akaashi cuando lee. Quisiera poder besarte. 

—… 

El único ruido que hay en el lugar, es el tic toc de las manecillas del reloj. Es viejo, pero marca cada segundo con dedicación. Bokuto no aparta su mirada en ninguno de aquellos segundos, Akaashi repentinamente no es consciente de cuántos pasan con su mente en blanco. 

Repasa las palabras, traga saliva y las termina procesando. Siente el calor subir por su cuello y envolver toda su cara. Bokuto solía decir las cosas que venían a su cabeza con gran frecuencia y sin ningún filtro, eso jamás preocupó a Akaashi antes, hacía al otro más fácil de leer y comprender. Aún así, esta información era bastante inesperada, ni siquiera sabía cómo clasificarla. 

Si bien, que no le prestará atención a Bokuto, lo había anotado como una de sus primeras debilidades, no se imaginó que su presencia le distraería en ese sentido, y absolutamente todo lo que esa connotación implica. 

—Ya veo —, Keiji parpadea un par de veces, volviendo su mirada hacia los apuntes de Bokuto. Ve los círculos rojos que había puesto en ellos. Luego vuelve su mirada al mayor —. Te dejaré hacerlo si corriges esto. 

En el momento en que termina sus palabras, puede ver al mayor sentarse recto, como si Akaashi hubiera apretado algún botón. Bokuto comienza desde cero aquellos largos procedimientos, esta vez sin siquiera los rayones y borrones que usualmente tenía. 

Akaashi trata de leer un poco mientras su compañero corrige. No puede evitar lamerse los labios con anticipación, se siente algo cohibido aún. Si bien, Konoha había dicho algo respecto a su relación con Bokuto, nunca se mostró de una forma tan explícita. El corazón de Akaashi latía alegremente dentro de su pecho. 

Pasaron unos minutos, y las hojas volvieron a su visión, al igual que la sonrisa segura y confiada del mayor. 

Akaashi revisa nuevamente los procedimientos, todo parece estar en orden… 

—Akaashee… —el mayor le jala de la manga, llamando su atención entre susurros. El mayor aprieta un poco los labios, con sugerencia impregnada en sus ojos. Sin embargo, lejos de sentir los suaves labios ajenos sobre los suyos, es el papel lo que le recibe. 

—Te falló el signo aquí —, dice, señalando el último proceso de la última página.

—… — Puede presenciar perfectamente el momento en que el corazón en el reflejo de sus ojos se rompe. 

Akaashi observa como el mayor vuelve a pegar la frente sobre el escritorio. Completamente derrotado. Keiji, por su parte, se anota mentalmente dos debilidades más para Bokuto. 

—Bokuto-san —, le llama, haciendo que el aludido volteara aún con su ánimo por los suelos. 

Akaashi aprovecha el ángulo y se agacha para plantar un pequeño beso en la mejilla ajena. Un premio de consolación, o eso se dice a sí mismo. 

Puede ver la chispa en los ojos de Bokuto brillar nuevamente. Desde entonces, sus sesiones de estudio fueron más efectivas y dinámicas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, realmente esto no es como lo que quería hacer originalmente, pero quería participar en la week aunque sea con estos One Shots cortos...   
> En fin, ¡Felices juegos del hambre!


End file.
